The present invention generally relates to a game. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game played on a tangible game board or electronically through use of the internet, a computer disk, or the like. The theme of the game relates to the capture of fictional characters, such as mobsters.
It is, of course, generally known to provide a game incorporating, for example, a game board, dice, instructional cards and the like. Such game boards are often designed around a particular theme, such as attaining real estate, solving a mystery or the like. Many such games are very complex to learn and/or to play. Further, many known games are time-consuming and tedious with very little interest to many individuals for participating in or playing the particular game.
However, no games are known that relate to capture of specific characters, such as mobsters, wherein the players of the game act as fictional agents. Further, no games are known which involve players adhering to monetary guidelines while attempting to capture specific characters, such as mobsters.
A need, therefore, exists for a game and a method for playing the game having a theme involving the capture of specific characters, such as mobsters. Further, a need exists for a game wherein participants capture specific characters, such as mobsters, while adhering to monetary guidelines. Still further, a need exists for a game involving the same which may be played electronically.
The present invention provides a game involving the capture of characters, such as mobsters, and the management of monies allocated to each of the players. Further, the present invention provides a method for playing the game.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a game board assembly is provided. The game board assembly may have a game surface having an outer perimeter having spaces and displaying a representation of a mobster within one of the spaces and further having an interior having a penitentiary section designating a figurative prison. The game board assembly may also have a mobster card bearing an illustration of a mobster wherein the card is placed in the penitentiary section representing a holding of the mobster within the figurative prison.
In an embodiment, the game board assembly has a game card displaying instructions.
In an embodiment, the spaces of the game board assembly include instructions.
In an embodiment, the game board assembly has a plurality of penitentiary sections within the interior of the game surface.
In an embodiment, each of the plurality of penitentiary sections are numbered.
In an embodiment, the game board assembly has a plurality of tokens.
In another embodiment of the present invention a method for playing a game by a plurality of players of the game is provided. The method has the step of providing a game surface having an outer perimeter and further having spaces around the outer perimeter wherein one of the spaces displays a representation of a mobster. The method further has the step of providing a penitentiary section designating a figurative prison wherein one of the players of the game places a card bearing an illustration of a mobster representing a holding of the mobster within the figurative prison. In addition, the method has the step of collecting the card having the illustration of the mobster. Still further, the method has the step of placing the card having the illustration of the mobster on the penitentiary section.
In an embodiment, the method further has the step of providing a plurality of penitentiary sections.
In an embodiment, the method further has the step of numbering the penitentiary sections in the plurality of penitentiary sections.
In an embodiment, the method further has the step of providing a plurality of tokens.
In an embodiment, the method further has the step of rolling one or more dice.
In an embodiment, the method further has the step of positioning the token onto a space located within the continuous path of the game surface.
In an embodiment, the method further has the step of reading instructions displayed on the space.
In an embodiment, the method further has the step of reading instructions displayed on a game card.
It is, therefore, an advantage of the present invention to provide a game and a method for playing the same having an entertaining theme such as the capture of specific characters, such as mobsters.
Still another advantage of the present invention is to provide a game and a method for playing the same providing competition between players of the game.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide a game and a method for playing the same having an entertaining theme relating to money management.
Still another advantage of the present invention is to provide a game and a method for playing the same having an aesthetically decorated playing surface.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide a game and a method for playing the same having aesthetically decorated playing pieces such as cards, chips, figures and the like.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a game and a method for playing the same having exciting figurative situations for a player to encounter and/or ramifications as a result of a specific situation.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments and from the drawings.